I'm here for you
by Stevie33333333333
Summary: A story about Hermione Granger, who made the wrong choice by marring the wrong man, as she comes to the burrow and see's all her old hogworts friends, she starts to fall in love with Fred Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a my second fanfiction, please check out my other fanfic "A Malfoy Life." Please review, and enjoy :)**

**I dont own anything, I just own the plot, and the character Damien. **

****Hermione looked down at her daughter Rose, as she tucked her in good night. The house was quiet. Hermione waited a moment for Rose to fall asleep, then she walked back down stairs to the empty living room, she pulled out one of her favorite books and sat down on the sofa.

The moment of silence was broken as a man walked into the house, Hermione startled, she got off the couch, and ran to the door to where the man was standing. She had a worried look on her face, she took the man's jacket and hung it in the closet beside her.

"H-hi honey," Hermione wimpered "H-how was w-work?"

"Dinner. Now." was all he said.

Hermione nodded and walked into the kitchen to make dinner for the man. a few minutes later the phone rang and Hermione went to answer it before it woke up the infant.

"Hello?" she wispered hoping no one in the house could hear her.

"Hermione, it's Harry."

"Hello, Harry! What are you calling for at this late hour?"

"Mrs. Weasley was going to have a get together with the family, and she would love if you came along as well. She also said you could bring Damien, as Mr. Weasley would love to talk to a muggle, and of course meet your husband."

Hermione swallowed hard. "I w-would love to go.."

"Great, i'll let Molly know and i'll see you both tommorow then. Oh, and bring your daughter, we are all bringing the kids so she will have some one to play with."

"Ok.."

"Well, I should go, bye." _click_

She took a deep breath walking into the living room with her husbands dinner.

"Took you long enough." He grunted.

Hermione looked at her right arm, it was full of bruises. She was flooded with memory's.

_ "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" the man roared across the room._

_ "I-I'm sorry!" Hermione with tears shredding across her face._

_ "I work my ass off all day, and i come home to this. You have NO respect for me!" _

_Hermione wimpered not knowing what to say, she heard quiet foot steps creaking down the hallway._

_ "Mummy?" _

_ "N-no hon, go back to bed, come on Rosy." Hermione looked at the little girl who was her daughter._

_Standing there, with her thumb in her mouth and a blanket in the other hand, she looked at her mother's face, which was red from tear marks. "What did you do's to mummy, daddy?"_

_ "Go to bed, you freak." said the man, just standing there, not even looking at his daughter as he talked to her. _

_The infant looked at her father with tears coming down her eyes, she made a loud shriek that could be heard from miles away, she ran off to her room._

_ "Annoying little child..." _

_ "She's only 2 and a half Damien, she doesn't know anything." said Hermione getting off onto her feet to go see her daughter._

_The man grabbed her wrist and pulled Hermione close to him. He pressed his lips to hers, and started to unbutton her shirt. Hermione tried pulling away, as she did not want to do what he was wanting to do. But the more she pulled away, the more he kept going, in a matter of time, she was tied in his grip, not being able to control herself, almost as if she was under his spell. _

_*end of memory*_

__Hermione shook her head out of the trance she was in, her stomach did a flip as she opened her mouth to speak.

"C-can I take Rose out tommrow night to go see some of my school friends?" Hermione said quickly, guarding her head with her hands just in case.

"Why?"

"Well.. I got a call from a friend-"

"No."

"Why!"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" the man slapped Hermione across the face. "SHE IS MY DAUGHTER TOO, AND I DON'T WANT HER MIXED INTO ALL YOUR WIZARD CRAP!

"Fine. I wont go." she said hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, i would of had this uploaded earlier, but stupid me, DELETED everything i wrote... twice, and so I had to re write it twice, I hope this is good.**

**Again, I own nothing, Just the character Damien, and the plot. All rights go to the one and only J.K Rowling.**

**I just want to say thanks to the people who followed this fanfic, im guessing you liked the first chapter, also thanks to the people who reviewed. =D So here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think about it, or what I should do in chapter 3, you are the ones reading this. Thanks! =D**

The next morning Hermione woke up with the cry of her daughter. Lucky for her, her husband has already gone to work.

She got out of bed and went to her infants room where Rose was in bed, crying for food.

Hermione made her daughter some breakfest and herself a cup of coffee. She looked around the room, _I'm leaving this place._ She thought. And as of that, she got herself up, and packed all of her stuff into her small little purse, then got some of her daughters clothes and toys.

In a few minutes time, Hermione got her daughter and got in the car. As Hermione secretly had a flying car hidding from her muggle husband, they started flying and leaving the town. They made there way to the Burrow. Hermione wasnt sure what she was going to do and where she was going to go after the burrow, but she would do anything to keep her daughter happy.

"Mommy, Mommy! Whats that tall house down there?!" Rose cried out.

"Thats the Burrow Rosy, thats where my friends live."

As Rose jumped up and down in excitment, Hermione parked just outside the Burrow, and made her way in. She must be early.

Hermione knocked on the door, as she heard foot steps getting louder and louder, then the door opened.

"Hermione?! My gosh I havn't seen you in a while! Come on in." It was Fred Weasley, all freckled and hair still bright red.

"Hi Fred.. this is my daughter Rose."

"Hi!" the three year old waved her hand at the freckled face man, as he picked her up.

"Why hello there Rosy. Im Fred Weasley." he said in a little kid voice.

Rose giggled, Hermione flinched a bit when Fred went to go pick up her daughter, but tried to relax a bit.

"Um.. so Fred.. where is every one?"

Fred looked up at Hermione. "Dad is at work still, mum is out shopping, George is working at the shop, Ron stayed at Lavenders last night, and everyone else hasn't arrived yet. So your stuck with me." He smiled.

"Oh.. ok."

"Wheres your husband? Is he outside?" Fred said looking out the window.

"Daddy hurt mummy so rosy and mummy left him." Said Rose with a sad look on her face, looking up at Fred.

"What?" Fred looked at Hermione, is expression changing.

Hermione's face went flat. She felt, and looked like she was going to cry.

Rose yawned. "Rosy tired!"

"Here, i'll go put you to sleep." Fred carried Rose down the hall into a room, then came back to see Hermione sitting on the couch sobbing into her hands. He went and sat down beside her.

"What was Rose talking about 'Moine?"

"Oh.. um well you know kids, they're always making things up."

"I dont believe you 'Mione, you can trust me."

Hermione took a deep breath, "Ok.. well my husband, Damien, he's cruel... he hurts me, in any way possible, and then he makes me do things, that i dont want to do. He threatens Rose... He never got a chance to hurt her though, and I will never let him touch her again. He didnt even want me to come here, he doesn't want to be mixed in with all this wizard stuff."

"Your not going back there are you?"

"No. Of course not.. i dont know where i'm going to go but.. i'll do what ever is best for my daughter."

"Well, if you want you can-"

"Hermione!" had apperated in the house. "How have you been?!" rushed over to Hermione and giving her a hug.

"G-good ."

"Where's your daughter?"

"Oh she's sleeping, i'll go wake her up." Hermione left to go find her daughter.

In moments time, everyone has arrived at the burrow, and Hermione forgot all about Damien. And as her daughter Rose played with her new friends, Hermione caught up with everything that had happened with the Weasley's and her old friends. She was finally happy.

But as day became night, every started to get going and go back to there homes.

"Rose, are you ready to go?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"No! Rosy wants to stay and play! Rosy doesn't want to go back home with meany daddy!"

"What is she talking about?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I-I have no idea what Rosy is talking about," Hermione said talking fast. "C'mon Rose lets go." Hermione picked up Rose and grabbed her little bag. "Thank you again , for dinner, it was delicious, I hope to see you all soon." She waved good bye and headed out the door and started to get in her car.

And Fred who heard everything, rushed out the door behind Hermione. "Where are you going?!"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know, probably the three broomsticks.."

"Why don't you stay at house? I'm sure george wont mind."

"No, I couldn't let you do that-"

"I insist! I'll go get my jacket, sit in the passenger side, i'll drive." and as of that he left.

Hermione desisted it would be best not to agrue and she sat in the passenger side.

"Is fweddie going to be new daddy? Because I like fweddie better then daddy."

Hermione blushed. "I-I dont know Rose..."

**Ok.. so that chapter turned out bigger then I thought it would of been, anyways, I hope it was good, the ending was sorta rushed... but tell me what you think. and if you have anything you would like me to have in the third chapter, review, and tell me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter three, its probably going to be really small and probably point less. But i need to build up this fanfic.. I promise it will get better xD**

**Thank you again to the people who reviewed! Please review and let me know what you would like to me to add in the following chapters, and I will try and put it in. Don't forget to check out my other fanfic "A Malfoy Life." as I am still in the middle of writing.. anyways, enjoyyyy. =D**

After moments of silence, Fred pulled into a drive way to an apartment building, they went in the building, and up the elevator to the very top of the apartment building. Fred's apartment room was very small, it only had two rooms, a kitchen, one bathroom, and a very small sitting area.

"It's small. But you don't mind sharing a room with Rose do you?" Said Fred.

"No, not at all."

"I use to stay with George, but he had a son on the way so I thought it would be best if I moved out. Like the place?"

"Yeah its nice."

Everything was tacky, nothing matched, but the house was clean. Hermione was just glad that she had some where safe to stay. She felt a bit awkward though. She didn't really know Fred that well, she only knew him as Ron's jokester brother.

Hermione walked into the spare bedroom that was know her's. She put away a few of her things, and put her daughter to bed since it was getting late.

She walked back into the sitting area where Fred was sitting.

"Thanks again, Fred."

"Oh no problem 'Mione," Fred smiled at her. "It's the least I could do."

"What do you mean?"

"Look 'Mione, your brilliant, I just wanted you to be safe, and I missed you." before Hermione could say anything to that, Fred said good night and walked into his room.

Hermione had no idea what that ment, so she desisted to go back to her room and go to bed.

Hermione woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. She pulled herself out of bed, and slumped into the kitchen.

"Hi mummy!" said rose who was shoving food into her little mouth.

"Rosy, don't eat like that, your a big girl, you know how to eat."

"Sworry mummy."

"Whats all the big fuss about 'Mione?" Fred said pouring coffee into a mug and handing it to Hermione.

"No sleep last night." She yawned.

"I see... um.. George was wondering if Rosy could stay over at his house next week for a night, if that's OK with you."

"Yeah! Rosy weally liked Roxanne! Pwease mummy!" Rose cried out to her mom.

"Well, if Rose wants to, then I can't see why not."

Rose cheered. " All done!" She stuck her hands in the air, "I'm going to go play with my toys now."

"Wait there Rosy posy, you got food all over you face." Fred smiled, grabbed a napkin and wiped Rose's face clean.

Rose gave Fred a hug, "Thank you Fweddie!" Then she ran to go play with her toys.

There was a knock on the door, George walked in the apartment room. "Anyone here?!"

"GEORGYYYYYY!" Rose came running down the hall to the door with her hands in the air to George.

"Hey there Rosy! Where your mother and Freddie?"

"Um.. MUUUUUMMMMMYY!"

"Rose sshh. Calm down, and use your inside voice." Hermione said walking to the door with Fred right behind her.

"Sworry mummy."

"Are you ready to come stay over at uncle Georgy and Angalina's house tonight Rosy?"

"Yeah!"

"Come say good bye to mummy, Rosy."

Rose walked over to her mom and gave her a hug. "Bye bye mummy!"

"Does Freddie get a hug to?" Fred joked.

Rose ran to Fred and he picked her up and she hugged him. "Bye daddy."

**Hope you enjoyed! =D**


End file.
